Top Ten Reasons Why
by fan-tasy.ching
Summary: Sam and David are writing their 'TOP TEN REASONS WHY...' lists, and Sam is hiding her top reason from David! What's going on? Chapters with both David and Sam's POV. Suggest to me any Top Ten Topics you would like to read!
1. SAM: Top Ten Reasons Why Daryl Should

_**A/N: I'm supposed to be revising for my term exam…but since it's English Writing Exam tomorrow, I figure I might as well stop pretending to be revising and write.**_

_**Hope you love it! I didn't have time to polish it as piles of revision notes are waiting for me.**_

_**Disclaimer: no, I don't own the characters. And too bad it's very unlikely for tomorrow's exam topic to be on fanficiton. **_

'Daryl?'

'Yes, Sharona?'

'You know, I have a habit of listing my top ten on different topics. Like, I once did ''Top Ten Things You Probably Didn't Know About Camp David''.'

This got David started to look real interested, with a hint of his trademark secretive smile.

Frisson.

'And so, I was wondering, maybe you can do that too…' At this point, I realized that it sounded lamer than I thought it would be.

But David chuckled and went, 'Okay, how does that occur to you?'

'Hmmm...I don't know…' It was so unfair! How could he expect me to think logically when it was frisson frisson and frisson?

'Look, I'll demonstrate to you!' I finally answered.

**Top Ten Reasons Why David Should Start Writing **_**His**_** Top Ten Reasons:**

**10. Something to do when we're together. Not that we have nothing to do, beside '…', we can draw, we can watch movies, we can…yeah, but it's always good to try new things as a couple.**

**9. He could relate to me better, see what I mean when I said I could do all different pointless things and made them look 'pointfull'. **

**8. Let me know even better about him**

**7. It is a good exercise for the brain. Like how some kids in Horizon would solve a Sudoku every day. But in Sudoku there are only ten nine numbers, here you have **_**ten**_** reasons, so it's even better. **

**6. His handwriting. I could keep the lists and look at them whenever I want.**

**5. It would be cute when we look back.**

I started to run out with reasons. I was turning my pen when David gently took it from my hand. He took my notebook from my lap and wrote.

_**4. Cuter still when we read it out in our wedding…and even cuter when we show our children.**_

F-R-I-S-S-O-N. That was so…so David.

I took back my pen and the notebook from him. Noticing how easily this could be done, I have a new reason.

**3. See how this little exercise fit us? With me being left-handed, we can co-write our top ten on a little notebook between us and our writing hand would never block each other's view.**

**2. He will think of me when he is writing…hopefully.**

'But Sharona, I'd be busy coming out with ten reasons. How would I be able I think about you?' David had this serious frown on his face, but the corner of mouth gave it away.

'Then I guess I have to set the topics to be about me, so that you'll think about me one way or another.'

'Hmmm…that would be interesting.' He finally could conceal his grin no more and put his arm around me, 'so what's the number one reason?'

**1. Sorry, Daryl, I'm not telling you.**

'That's unfair! You want me to give you my top ten but you won't give me yours!'

'I gave you nine already!'

'Not good enough, I want your number one.' He insisted.

'I'll tell you…_if_ you write your top ten first.'

'Do I really have to do that, Sharona?'

'Yes, Daryl.'

_**A/N: 'Interesting?' 'Who're you kidding? It's booooring!!!' **_

_**Please review!**_

_**Coming up next: A chapter in David's POV **_**and his **_**ten top!**_


	2. DAVID: As Long As Sharona Wants, I Will

**A/N: Thank you **_**Vinwin, Kuroi Kasai, bluepuppy17**_** and **__**for reviewing! Mean a lot to me, motivate me. **

**Now, without further ado, a chapter in David's POV.**

Roger, my friend in Horizons, picked up a piece of paper –the piece of paper that I happened to drop accidentally. 'Top Ten Reasons Why David – ' I snatched the paper from Roger before we could finish reading out the title on top.

Knowing me for five years, Roger was incredulous, 'What IS that? You never write lists! You always list them in your mind, don't you? Who are making you do that?' He should have known better.

Who could make me do things? Only one person in this world –and NO, I was not referring to my father. Well, okay, maybe he could, make me do things I mean, the time when I had to attend International Conference of the Protection of Children Rights making that speech which was not written by me, and the time when I wanted to do a sketching of White House, sitting on the lawn in front, but he said it would make too much of a scene, and the time… Let me rephrase the question, who could make me willingly take up things that I never would have done? A girl.

Alright, that probably made me sound like a loser. But that was no ordinary girl. But a girl who dared to voice her opinions, who wore all black, who decorated her combat boots with daisies, who loved arts _and loved me_. So when this particular girl asked me to write a list, of course I would. I would be all too willing to write lists after lists for you if she wanted me to. _Do you hear that, Sharona? I would be oh so willingly writing lists for you if this is important to you._

'Oh I see, Sam told you to do this, didn't she? She asked you to write some top ten list. ' Roger's question drew me back to reality.

'How do you know?' I laughed.

'It is written all across your face, David. You had that only-the-girl-who-saves-the-president-is-on-my-mind-now look again.' Roger said in a bored voice. There he was, teasing my obsession with Sam again. _Oh Sam…She is such a caring, sensitive-_

'David's mind drifted off at the mention of the girl who saves the president.' Once again, Roger pulled me back to reality by using that narrative voice of his, 'Apparently, Poor Roger will have to wait for another fifteen minutes before his friend David's consciousness will come back to Horizons and finishes packing his bag so that the two of them can finally leave school.'

'You storyteller,' I chuckled and smacked his back, 'I'm done packing now. Let's go.'

'Yeah, we better hurry up, you've got your drawing lesson,' Roger said, 'uh-oh, now that I've mentioned drawing lesson, please don't start daydreaming again, I need you to help me out with some physics problems.'

Right, drawing lesson! I've got that to look forward to. Sam here I come….oh I mean, physics problems, here I come. Right, physics, concentrate.

**A/N: What do you think? I tried to write in a style quite different from the previous chapter as David should not sound like Sam after all…but have I overdone it? Please tell me!**

**The next chapter will be the Top Ten List by David, yes, the one Roger was trying to read.**

**By the way, please feel free to suggest any Top Ten Topics you want me to write on! **


End file.
